X-Reader Oneshots
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Just some x reader stories. If you want one pm me with a character, the show they're from, and some ideas for the story.


**This is my first x reader story. This is for Ren Jinguji from Uta no Prince-sama. Please R&R**

You were sitting in the courtyard of Saotome Academy trying to compose a new song and write lyrics to it as well. You were a rare find at the academy. (F/N) (L/N). One of the few rare students that knew how to compose and write lyrics.

Your friends told you many times before that, Saotome Shining, the headmaster of Saotome Academy had a knack of finding new talent as far in acting, becoming an idol, and composing. You never really believed them until a school talent show came up. The headmaster had come backstage to find you in particular, and have you enroll in the academy in the spring. You didn't even have to take the exam to try and enter, you only had to enroll for classes in the spring.

You were still in shock. It was your dream to end up here at the academy. One of your closest friends, Masato Hijirikawa, had gotten in due to the exam. It meant a lot to you to have someone that you knew going to the same school. Someone that you could go to and talk to if you needed to. It made life a lot easier for you to have a childhood friend at the same school.

You were placed in S Class because of what you could do since you were a child. Hyuuga-sensei was a bit worried about you going in and doing assignments by yourself, when they were supposed to be done with a partner, but was impressed when you turned them in.

You tried to concentrate on your music, but the noise of squealing girls surrounding the one and only Ren Jinguji. The infamous flirt of Saotome Academy.

Today was his birthday if you remembered correctly. February 14th. Valentine's Day. Most, if not all, of the girls made a big deal out of it. Some of the girls had asked you if you were going to be doing anything for him, but you shrugged them off. You never admitted this to anyone else, but Masa had a pretty big hunch, that you had a major crush on the flirt. You always wondered if he felt the same way about you.

You smiled slightly at the sight of the girls surrounding Ren. You wish you could be over there with them, but you were working on something important and special. The song was for Ren. You didn't know how to tell him otherwise, and you figured writing a song for him would fit best. One that was composed yourself would mean something to him. Or at least you hoped.

Ren felt eyes on him and turned his attention towards you, making you blush and turn away as fast as possible. You could never look him in the eye. It made your heart flutter, and your stomach have butterflies whenever he looked or even talked to you.

"Ren where are you going?" You heard the girls ask.

"There's seems to be a Lost Little Lamb that keeps looking over here," he answered.

You glanced over noticing that Ren was walking towards you holding a (f/c) rose.

"Is something wrong, lady?" He asked in that silky, soft tone of his. Ren held the rose out to you.

You blushed and took the rose. "Everything's okay," you answered hoping that he didn't notice the nervousness in your voice. "Thank you for the rose. I have to go. Sorry for having to cut this meeting short." You fast walked away from him smiling like the little child you once were.

You were the first person to make it to class. You sat down at your desk and started writing again. You were just about done when your classmates started trailing in for class.

You noticed that Ren was one of the last people to come. He gave you one of his signature smiles. You rolled your eyes somewhat. Yet you smiled as he passed your desk. You looked at the rose that he had giving you. It made you even happier knowing that he might have feelings for you.

Hyuuga-sensei ended class by handing out a partner assignment. He put up the partner sheet by the front and asked everyone to check before they left class that day.

You were one of the last students to leave class and you noticed that you were partnered with none other than your long time childhood crush, Ren Jinguji. You blushed and rushed out of the room before anything else happened.

_Masa where are you? I need advice. How am I to handle having Ren as my partner?_ You thought. You went in search for your closest friend, hoping that he would give you advice.

After a while of searching for him, you finally found Masa in the music room playing the piano.

You smiled when you saw your childhood friend. "I finally found you," you said out of breath as you walked closer. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Masa looked up at you and smiled. "Neither have you, (Y/N). It's good to see you again. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, the thing is Hyuuga-sensei paired us up for an assignment today before class ended and I got paired with Ren. Help me please," you begged. "I don't know what to do. I can barely look him in the eye, or even talk to him without stuttering like a complete idiot. How am I supposed to work on a song together with him? Help me please."

"Not sure how I can help you with that (Y/N)."

You bowed your head in defeat. "Then how am I going to be able to work. You know how I get when he's near."

You notice Masa smile. "You'll figure something out."

You sigh. "I know," you muttered.

After you had talked to Masa you went to the roof to think of a new composition for the class assignment. You were a bit worried about what would happen since this was one of the few times that Hyuuga-sensei had paired you with either a composer or an idol.

You heard footsteps coming towards you making you look up from your work. Your face went beet red. You couldn't look away. Your eyes locked with his light blue ones.

"What's the matter, Lady?" Ren asked in that silky, soft tone that got your heart fluttering.

"N-nothing's w-wrong," you answered stammering. You notice Ren sitting down next to you. "What kind of song do you want to sing? Do you have any ideas?" You kept your eyes on your notebook. Shortly before you noticed Ren coming towards you looked back at the song you were working on for him. You hadn't had time to hide it.

You felt a breath against your neck. You glanced towards Ren and blushed even harder. "There's no need to be shy, (Y/N)." He grabbed the notebook from you and looked at the composition. You saw him smile.

"T-that's not," you started but Ren cut you off by starting to sing.

You blushed at him singing something that was made specifically for him and him alone.

After he finished singing he smiled a true, genuine smile. "Why are you blushing, (Y/N)-chan?" Ren asked. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

You smiled. "Right," you answered without stuttering for once when left alone with him.


End file.
